


Nobody Talks to Children

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, He just Uses sacreligious language as do some of the others, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nordic Loki and Thor, Parent Death, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Smoking, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark IS religious, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an AU where Tony's reckless behaviour and destructive behaviour, despite his genius intellect, stops him from skipping grades like he does in Canon so he's a regular highschooler. To combat his terrible behaviour and to also not deal with him, his parents dump him off at an all-boys Catholic school for his senior year. Hoping they'll whip him into shape. Tony accepts, but Catholic school or not he's still a hell-raiser. And raise hell he will. Little does he know that, while his life is still topsy-turvy and a bizarre journey of self-discovery in Senior year, he's not in control of the steering wheel this time.A short boy with a hearing problem and scoliosis in on an arts scholarship in his senior year is.





	Nobody Talks to Children

It was a brisk afternoon, a Monday right in the beginning of September, on the cusp of autumn in upstate New York. The car’s heater was up all the way for no good reason, in the newest model of some ritzy red Cadi. The smell of new leather in this cramped environment was nauseous and quintessentially Howard Stark.   


Gross.  


Anthony Edward Stark, or preferably Tony, was staring out the window to the already warmly hued trees of the forest background that would only get warmer in their colour as Fall came into full swing. Tony always hated the school year but it seemed like his senior year was going to be the most absolutely tragic of all. So much so that even the beautiful environment wasn’t a pleasant enough distraction. Then again, Tony was a city boy through and through so it’s not like it was any help in the first place. _If I was gonna stay in a place for the trees I’d just camp out in Central Park like those fucking hippies._ He thought to himself.  


“Anthony? Anthony!” Howard, a man he’d loosely call his Father, exclaimed, suddenly snapping Tony out of his thoughts.   


“Huh what?” he exclaimed nearly jumping out his seat.  


“Were you even listening to your mother? Jeez, fucki-“ Howard grunted only to be cut off by a thin delicate hand adorned with long french manicured nails and heavy rings and bangles to soothe his arm lovingly with a gentle hush.  


“Howard, dear, it’s alright” she hummed, turning in her seat to look back at Tony and gave her famous trophy wife smile, all charming and good-natured, the one she put on at parties as she swirled around and mingled. “Tony, mio Angelo, don’t look so down. This is a good change for you, a fresh start. The place is wonderful, and it’ll be good for you. The city’s been a bad influence.” She stated, voice coloured with delicate maternal concern, tiptoeing to not wreck Tony’s little glass wall between them and to instead coax him out.  


“What your mother is saying is don’t cause a scene like you did at your last high school” Oh and there came dear ol’ Dad with the wrecking ball.   
  
  
“Alright alright, I get it. Can we just forgetta’ bout it already?” Tony rolled his eyes.  


Howard was right in some regards. Tony did cause a scene, but then again when was that new? This time he’d finally gotten his just desserts. He was expelled for barging into a classroom and attempting to fight a classmate who had scammed him out of the money he was indebted to Tony for the cigs he’d been mooching off Tony all year.  


“It’s business.” He remembered saying to justify himself.  


“If that’s business I don’t even wanna know what you’re going to do as the heir to my company, Anthony!” Howard had responded in typical fashion.  


After nearly all of Tony’s high school career being this reckless and destructive, Howard had finally decided to do something about it in his senior year.  


He was shoving Tony into one of those catholic all boy boarding schools. You know the type: preppy, snobby, sexually repressed.   


Safe to say this was the worst mistake of Howard’s life which was saying a lot.   


“What the hell’s some god damn old priest geezer running a school gonna do for me?” Tony had argued with his father the day his parents revealed the news, which was only, by the way, two fucking weeks ago.  


Howard had snapped at him “Teach you some fucking manners is what!-”  


_Look who’s talking._ Tony snorted. 

 

“Watch yourself boy. As much as it pains me, you're the heir to my company. While you’re certainly not ready now, that school will definitely force it into you,” he narrowed his eyes “If you don’t do it by finding god, they’ll certainly beat you till it sticks or till your scared straight. Then maybe-” The man’s eyes glistened “I’ll be proud of you”  
  
  
It was a threat, a promise, and a taunt all at once. Howard was good at this. So good at pulling the rug out from under Tony and kicking him while he was down only to dangle possible praise over his head like Tony was a seal who performed for treats.  
  
  
It always worked.  
  
  
That’s how Tony found himself in the car instead of attempting to run away and maybe join a fucking circus or something, he was a big enough clown for agreeing to this to be in one anyway.  


Twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence later and they had finally approached the school.  


It was just as irritatingly beautiful as Tony thought it was gonna be.   


It was an open campus with a courtyard, almost college like. Like those Ivy League fuckers. He couldn’t stand those campuses. Hence why he picked MIT as his chosen destination for college. It was clear to see what social classes came to this school and- _holy shit there are fucking horses here. People are riding horses and playing polo. How stereotypically rich can you be?_ God everyone here looked like they had a stick so far up their ass and were pleased with themselves about it too. You might as well call em fags for it. After a considerable amount of gawking, they reached the main entrance where people were unloading and dropping their kids off. Tony knew ifHoward got out, every Tom, Dick, and Harry would be rushing over to schmooze with him like professional brownnosers. So he made them stay in the damn car.  


He grabbed his bags and insisted to them he’d be fine, and then gave a half-hearted wave to them, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt he felt when gazing into his mother’s heartbroken eyes.  With that, he lugged his bags to the main office to hopefully get his dorm key and also, unfortunately, the uniform. 

  
As he walked, he couldn’t help but notice the eyes on him, and justifiably so. Even among the new students, he stuck out like a sore thumb for a multitude of reasons: The messily slick back hair, baggy jeans, black leather jacket, gaudy red shades, an equally flashy gold chain. He looked like he stepped out of the set for Rebel Without a Cause.  


It seems his future classmates agreed because as he was about to step into the office he heard “Hey asshole! The 50s called, they want their look back!”  


Tony whipped around and there was a ripple of giggles but he couldn’t identify who called him out so he flipped them all off much to the horrified gasps of their parents.Not that Tony particularly cared what they thought about him. He had every right to defend his amazing sense of style from tasteless jerkoffs.  
  
  
It took some time waiting in the office after he was done with that little event but soon enough Tony had keys in his pocket to his dorm room and two pairs of the same uniform in hand along with his bags. And even later he’d put everything away once safely in his dorm.  
  
  
He'd then felt a familiar sensation, an underlying clamminess in his body and a dryness found itself in his mouth, it was the beginnings of a craving. “Shit,” he muttered, going to fish through his bags for the cure to his problem, “Fuck it should be here somewhere in here.” And just as he found the bottle, the smallest one of brandy from his house he could sneak it in his bags, an announcement rang over the speakers, loud enough from the hall he could hear it in his dorm.  
  
  
“Dear incoming students, at this time you should have your uniforms and dorms secured. Please, at this time, head towards the auditorium for an orientation speech delivered by the principal, head father, and head sister of the school.” It spoke in a robotic tone over the speaker.

 

Tony groaned. He really wanted to stay in his room and drink, maybe sneak a smoke too. However, if he didn’t go he was sure his parents would find out and they had mentioned corporal punishment to him and he really wasn’t too eager to face either at the moment. And on the bright side, maybe they’d mention a sister school. He was looking to fuck somewhat in this hell hole. Because of this, he found himself giving the bottle a glance over before getting up begrudgingly and heading to that damn auditorium.   


Once there he chose to slink to the back near the door, just in case he decided to dip. He found the nearest seat and plopped down, kicking his feet up onto the seat in front of him. No one was sitting there so there was no need for him to really give a shit.  
  
  
“Hey didn’t anyone tell you not to put your feet up. You don’t own the place.” A sharp and critical voice spoke, hushed. It was the kid next to him. He was short and pathetically scrawny. He was dangerously fragile like Tony could break him with a touch. Despite that, he had a self-confident expression and a determined posture that fit a guy far taller than his height.  


“Didn’t anyone tell you to mind your own business” Tony hissed, purposely pitching his voice down to come off as intimidating.  
  
  
Blondie didn’t take the bait. “I was until you decided to kick your filthy shoes up like an animal” he retorted, sticking to his guns. Tony couldn’t help but give props to that.  
  
  
That was the only reason he ended up putting his feet down. This dude didn’t actually intimidate him. He could probably snap him over his knee. And he was going to inform this dude that much so it didn’t go to his head. “Relax alright. Christ.You happy now shorty? Don’t need to take out your weird Napoleon complex on me” He snorted, as ifTony wasn’t short himself, though thankfully taller than this guy, and had a Napoleon complex of his own.  
  
  
Suddenly, he was yanked down by the collar. This kid wasn’t strong enough to do so if Tony had resisted but he was caught off guard so it happened as a result. “I’m not your father, so quit acting like a big fucking manchild.” he hissed under his breath.  
  
  
Tony’s eyes widened. Jesus, he barely got here and he was already squabbling with a potential classmate. Tony should pull away from this situation before it escalated. He should have some self-restraint.  
  
  
_Yeah, self-restraint my ass._  
  


“You wanna take this outside bud. I’ll take it outside. I don’t know who inflated your ego, but you probably come up to my waist.” The statement was hyperbolic but no less effective. “I don’t think you understand how easily I can bash your face in, so watch your mouth.”  
  
  
“I’ve been in tons of fights. Try me.” Goldie locks taunted back. “I may not win them but I don’t back down or give up to dicks like you.”  
  
  
And then, a whole hour after arriving at the campus, Tony was sneaking out the auditorium with a random stranger to have a fight. Passing some teachers functioning as security on their way out, careful not to be dedicated by them since they had their hands dangerously close to the wooden paddles on their belts.  
  
  
Tony let out a damn sigh of relief once they escaped “Jesus! Thank god that’s ov- Oof!” Just as Tony was halfway through his sentence, a satchel bag that the short kid seemingly had on his person was swung into his face. While the strength of the hit wasn’t much, the kid’s bag was fucking heavy and the momentum of the swing plus Tony not being ready cause him to fall over face first. As he scrambled back up, he looked down to see his shades, snapped in half in his hands. “Dude what the fuck?!” he cried out “Do you know how expensive these were?” Tony had to dial down his voice as it veered dangerously close to whining.  
  
  
“Poor baby.” Midget with the satchel pouted playfully “Do you wanna still do this? Or are you all talk? I can’t stand disrespectful assholes, you wanna add coward to the list?”  
  
  
Tony looked up, er well now down as he stood up to his full height, at this kid. Eyes wild with multiple emotions though he usually wore his shades because it was hard to take them seriously even in this state. Since they were all downturned, soft brown, and doe-eyed, with long lashes. “Who the fuck do you think you are? No one talks to Tony ‘Genius Boy’ Stark like that.”  
  
  
“The names Steve Rogers, and being a genius doesn’t negate the fact you're a cunt, dude”  
  
  
Oh, this guy was gonna get it. Get. It.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten some free time and I'll definitely be finishing up my next Harry Potter Chapter I'm almost done with and then start the next chapter on this!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
